


Exposed Treasure

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Lingerie, M/M, Switch Genji, Top Jack, Top Jesse, Voyeurism, friends with benefits McGenji, friends with benefits Reaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Gabriel loves being recorded when he and Jack have their fun. His secret comes out when Genji decides to steal the commander's phone and browses through it with Jesse McCree by his side, who has been lusting for Gabriel for years.





	Exposed Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up for mentions of McGenji as friends with benefits and Gabriel/Jack as friends with benefits. As well as hints of Genji76 and a brief McCree/Gabe/Genji at the end.
> 
> I started this short series back in April and posted the last bit today. Decided to post the whole thing here and, in addition, I hope to make another in depth scene of McCree/Gabe/Genji and a bonus foursome between McCree/Gabe/Genji/Jack.
> 
> Not beta, sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point out any big ones :)

Jesse comes into his room from a shower, after an intense training with some agents to get ready for their next mission. His sweat pants hang low on his hips, exposing the trail of dark hairs that travels down to his groin. And a towel rests over his shoulders, catching the drops that fall from his hair.

The door of his room hisses open a few seconds after his arrival and Genji walks in with a folder in his flesh hand. McCree had been called to Reyes’ office to pick up their next assignment, but was too busy washing off the sweat on his body to go. Genji took his place instead.

“That the new mission? “ The cowboy asks, cleaning his right ear with one corner of the towel.

“Yes,” the cyborg digs into the folder for something and then dismisses the rest of it onto his bed. Jesse raises an eyebrow and cocks his head at the device on Genji’s hand. “Slipped it into the folder when Reyes wasn’t looking, before he escorted me out of his office due to a last minute conference video call in Morrison's office.” The ninja waves the slick phone around. “Shall we see what our commander hides?”

Jesse chuckles as he steps closer, “Probably boring messages and emails from important people. And love letters to Morrison.”

 “Or love pictures,” Genji guesses with a curios and devious look in his red eyes.

“Don't mind if we find out,” Jesse smirks.

The duo sits down on Genji’s bed, across from Jesse's. Neither are surprise when they find the phone locked, it goes around that Commander Reyes changes his password monthly. They only have a few tries before the phone stays lock for thirty minutes, but they manage to figure it out. It ends up being Fareeha’s age and what she'll be turning on her birthday which is a couple of weeks away, 1920. Jesse finds it too sweet and can't help smiling when he remembers all the moments he has caught his commander having with the girl that could be mistaken for his niece because how close they are.

They first go through the contacts and discover their phone numbers are under the names “Pendejo” and “Dumbass”. Genji smirks after a few seconds of staring at the screen before he types something on it. He changes Jesse's to “Mi sol” and Genji’s to “Senpai.” Jesse scoffs over his shoulder and they continue browsing to their next target: the photo gallery.

They pass over the professional folder, with pictures taken during missions as evidence or other reasons. Then there are pictures of files he probably keeps so he doesn't have to copy the text into digital. There's a folder they quickly go over that’s full personal pictures like older ones from the SEP days with Jack, and other faces neither of the Blackwatch agents can’t recall and probably aren’t around anymore. Then there's Ana and Fareeha, also a few with Rein and Torb, and even with Jesse and Genji. A nostalgic warmth spreads over Jesse when his own face starts showing up more and more. Some of the pictures were taken by himself with his phone and then sent to Gabe. He just thought the commander ignored or deleted them since most were caught off guard or Gabriel captured in a scowl while Jesse did some kind of gesture behind him.

“Jackpot,” Genji announces when they find the folder they wanted to find, but weren't sure if it even existed.

Jesse’s desire for his commander only grows stronger in his gut when he sees a heavy cock that matches Reyes’ skin tone held in a hand. It’s big and the head shines with pre cum. There's a patch of dark curls setting nicely on top and strong thighs spread over the bed where Gabriel lies.

If Genji wasn't thirsty before, he is now. His cock twitches in interest against his plate and he swallows hard. Jesse's mouth dries up and he feels hot in another way than before. Genji swipes to the next picture and it’s their commander’s full body reflected on a bathroom mirror, with nothing but a hand towel covering the forbidden treasure between his delicious thighs. The glass is foggy around him, casting almost a silver frame for a perfect painting.

The next one is the same POV as the first, but Reyes’ cock is restrained by tight briefs. The jeans he usually wears are unzipped and opened for it. The picture gives the whole “look what you've caused” vibe to it, like he was teasing from far away whoever he send it to.

The next image made Jesse's breath catch on his throat. Gabriel's beautiful smooth thighs spread again as the man’s set on his knees, exposing a pink hole, loose and slick from being toyed with. Then he’s on his back, ball sack tight and cock proudly hard in his palm. A black plug tucked between his cheeks, widening the pucker, probably a before picture of the previous one. Both agents have the same desire of seeing a third one in person, with come dripping out of the abused hole.

The next swipe causes Genji to hold his breath at the sight of their stoic, proper commander who could kill a man with a glare, looking wrecked and eyes full of lust as he takes a cock in his mouth. By the light color of skin and the blonde curls against Gabriel’s nose, they are sure the cock belongs to Overwatch’s poster boy Jack Morrison. No one knows what the deal with the two commanders is, but there is a history, and there’s no denying it.

Gabe looks so obedient and hungry to be filled. Jesse’s own cock jerks with excitement and longing to feel those puffed lips around himself.

“We should stop,” Jesse suggests, while his cock aches. “I think we have enough proof our boss is not as clean and in charge as he seems.”

Genji looks like he’s in a trance as his thumb keeps swiping and poking on the screen, “There are videos.”

That makes Jesse's mind stop thinking and leans closer, wanting a closer view. The first video Genji plays is an animated version of the picture before, Gabe taking a cock like a good boy.

“You missed my cock, didn't you?” There’s no denying it’s Morrison's voice from behind the camera. Gabriel moans and flutters his eyelids in response. “Yeah. I missed your hot, beautiful mouth on my cock. You do it so well for me.” They notice the way Gabriel quickens his pace with every praise. The action becomes sloppy and the obscene noises become more frequent until the video ends.

Genji swipes quickly, wanting a sequel just as badly as Jesse. If he didn’t do it, the cowboy’s sure he would snatch the phone from the cyborg’s hand. And Genji would have growled.

Gabe’s round and plumb ass bounces on Jack’s cock as he rams into Reyes. The slap of skin of skin is clear, along with the symphony of huffs and moans both men make. Morrison's praises return, and Gabriel pleads for more. Genji and Jesse feel like teenagers again. Watching sinful videos as they explore their bodies and discover a new sensation within them.

White lines spur out of Jack's cock, decorating Gabriel's skin and the video stops, too soon.

The agents look at each other, trying to ignore the fact that both are turned on. Jesse’s noticeable in his pants, and even if Genji’s plate doesn’t show it, Jesse can read him like a book by the way his breath hitched and his blown pupils. They aren’t new to each other’s bodies so there’s no awkwardness in the moment, just a missing piece. A good, submissive commander between them to take both of them at the same time, and losing it the more they rave about Reyes’ beautiful lips around one cock, while his enticing ass bounce on the other.

After they take care of themselves, they make their way to their commander’s office and Jesse enters the code at the door, being one of the few that’s allowed in when Reyes isn’t inside. They’re lucky he isn’t back yet and drop the phone before pacing out of the room. They go about their day normally, until they come across Gabriel. He doesn’t say anything, seems like he didn’t notice his phone was gone, but now Jesse and Genji can’t keep the images out of their heads. When Reyes speaks, they can only hear the obscene moans he made with that mouth. When he walks, they stare at his ass—more than before— in his tight pants and remember how it jiggle against Jack’s hips. If they weren’t surrounded by others, they would let themselves be completely riled up and take the commander right in the middle of the cafeteria. Both think the same thing, would that be something Reyes be into?

\---

McCree is the one to get his hands on Reyes’ phone next during a mission. Their commander leaves it behind in the motel room to get them food, while Genji and Jesse keep their eyes on the target on the restaurant across the street.

Genji’s by the window, doing his job, while Jesse’ attention is on the device, turned off since they settled in. After two weeks of the images carved in his mind, he wonders if there’s new content. It had been driving him crazy those days when he walked by Reyes and it felt so easy to pickpocket the phone. It felt that way, like he had some power over his commander for what he had seen. But he knew better than that after years under Reyes’ command. That only happened off uniform and in the dark hours of the day when Gabriel was behind locked doors. Outside Reyes’ room, McCree was just another agent.

“You can have a look,” Genji’s soft voice startles him out of thought. “I’ll keep watch, just tell me if there’s anything good.”

Jesse scoffs and stands from the couch. “You know there’s gonna be.”

The cowboy picks up the device as if it was his own and turns it on. The password is still the same and he goes directly to the gallery. The same pictures they saw two weeks ago are still saved, as well as new ones. Knowing he doesn’t have much time, he goes to the videos and swallows when he sees two new additions.

He plays the first one and his cock awakens just by the thumbnail. The phone seems to be set up on the top of Gabriel’s toilet in his own bathroom, while he stands inside the shower and the glass window is slide opened to have a clear view of the star. The water runs down Reyes’ toned body as he’s leaned back against the wall in a perfect arch. Jesse has a fine view of his profile, and carefully traces the waves of his commander’s abs as he breathes softly at first. His hipbone is perfectly carved and his cock stands fully in the air as he tenderly holds it.

Reyes starts jerking himself gently at first, as if he was doing it to someone else, a lover he cares for. Jesse tries to avoid the hint of jealousy as he wonders if Gabriel thinks of Jack in moments like this. For now he just focuses on the way the older man’s hips jerk into his own fist and the noises he makes. With every second that passes, Genji can’t pretend to ignore it any longer and looks at Jesse with a frown, asking him to let him see. Jesse huffs as he sits by the cyborg’s side and shows him the holy image.

Reyes comes at his own pace after minutes of toying with himself. The bathroom collects steam with time and they can’t tell if the drops on the commander’s body are of water or sweat. Jesse’s cock is already hard and yelps when Genji palms it, but doesn’t push away. It’s only a weak touch since the cyborg’s attention is focused on the phone screen.

Jesse swipes quickly and the following video would be enough to make him come on the first second if he didn’t restrained himself, wishing to see it until the end. Gabriel, blindfolded on his knees, and arms tied behind his back with a red rope that slithers around his chest as well, while his cock stands haughtily and loaded.

“You are so gorgeous, Gabriel,” Jack’s voice coos behind the camera. “You’ve been waiting like this for me? Ready to be fucked?”

Gabriel groans softly, “Yes.”

“Always so good, listening to orders. Eager for my attention and my cock in you.” Jesse hears a click and when he looks over at Genji, he has taken off the plate over his cock, making it spring free. The cowboy pulls his glove off with his teeth since his right hand is busy holding the phone, and returns the favor of Genji’s lazy touches over his clothed cock. The cyborg gasps and unzips McCree’s pants, releasing his thick member, already oozing pre.

Reyes’ body trembles with every word Jack says as his cock jerks more, begging to be touched, but Morrison’s hands never appear on screen. The agents watch as the blonde croons accolades at his lover and beads of come pour out of Gabriel’s bulky cock. Reyes comes untouched with a soft moan of Jack’s name. “Good boy, Gabriel.” And the videos ends, so does Genji and Jesse’s pleasure with a blinding orgasm.

They clean themselves quickly and set the phone back as well as position themselves as they were. Luckily, the target hasn’t moved from his table as he still enjoys his meal with his wife. Gabriel comes back with burgers and fries, and suspects nothing.

\---

Genji dares to look for the phone again just four days later. While Gabriel’s in the shower after training with a few agents, the cyborg gets his hands on the phone, hidden under Reyes’ clothes. Jesse waits for him in the closet where people can get extra training gear, and when Genji returns with the device, he calls it a successful mission. Genji quickly searches for a new video, and it’s like a gift from the gods that there is one.

Gabriel sits on the couch of his office, completely naked and fisting his own cock at a moderate pace, neither too slow or too fast. But instead of the shiny head of his cock catching the agents’ attention, is the way his hips move. It’s hypnotic, alluring them to get on their knees to worship a device. Gabriel circles them and then sways them back and ford like waves against a shore. It seems Gabriel’s in a hurry to finish the more he plays with himself, like he’s gonna get caught any minute. Genji and Jesse feel the same way and it only causes their cocks to harden faster. They would give anything to have seen this live, sitting across Gabriel in his own office and watching him touch himself and whimper while Genji and Jesse praise him for being so good and beautiful. They bet that alone would break their commander.

They don’t try to finish, they don’t even touch themselves. Even when Gabriel comes in a graceful way that’s almost too dream like to believe. Genji, since he took the phone, but also can hide his boner, takes it back just when Gabriel’s coming out of the shower. Genji quickly slips the phone under the clothes and starts chatting up with an agent, pretending he had been looking for him. Gabriel says nothing as he gets dressed and leaves, only nodding in his agents’ direction.

\---

It has been a habit of Jesse sometimes finding his way into his commander’s office and help him with paper work. It’s a time they spend together in one room, with little distractions. Of course now Jesse has a million of them just by looking at Reyes, who looks unaffected by anything. He’s still the same, rough around the edges with a tired gaze and a soft laugh after a hard day at work. It makes Jesse feel guilty of having such an obscene mind in moments so innocent like these, where it’s just them talking and trying to find piece in the mess their lives are usually in.

McCree should be able to pretend like he never saw them; hell, he has learned to done so when the wrong people get killed and he has to move on pushing a heavy conscious to the back of his mind. But he doesn’t just have the device hunting him now, there’s also the couch he saw his commander touching himself, and when he looks at the desk, he wonders if Gabriel has ever been rammed against it. He remembers to focus on work when his pants start getting too tight.

Athena calls for Reyes, letting him now Ana wants him to pass by the armory. Reyes leaves without any words for Jesse, knowing he can keep doing the job. But the phone on top of the desk is too tempting. It’s calling him to look, to search deeper into that special space for more treasure.

Jesse tries the same code and it’s surprised it works. It has been a month since they first stole the phone and Reyes is known for changing his passwords. He doesn’t complain much since he has little time to look, and goes for the pictures, knowing he’ll be able to scroll through more than one in the short time. He has to bite his fist to the sight of all the new additions, all the pretty little images he could’ve seen sooner if they hadn’t been too engrossed in the videos.

The most recent ones are breath taking. Gabriel in an elegant black and gold lingerie piece as he kneels on his bed. Then he’s on his back, curving his hips. The next pictures is lower, showing the outline of his mouth watering hard member under the thin fabric. Jesse’s mouth dries as he wishes to press it against the bulge, feel the heat through the fabric and feel it twitching as its trapped.

McCree’s fingers work quickly and he sends the pictures to himself. Then deletes the message from Gabriel’s phone, hopefully it doesn’t do a backup. But his eyes widen when he notices his name has changed to ‘Conejito’. Bunny. He searches for Genji’s number and it’s under ‘Gatito’. Kitty. He’ll tell Genji about it later, but if it wasn’t the cyborg who changed them the last time he had Reyes’ phone, then it must have been their commander. Therefor he saw the name change they had put on. Meaning he know his phone had been hijacked at some point. He didn’t know what to expect, he knew Gabriel would eventually notice, but didn’t plan ahead.

So far they hadn’t been punished or scolded for it, which is a good sign. But Jesse doesn’t wanna push his luck, so he locks the phone and places it back on the desk. He keeps his full focus on the papers, yet it feels like forever before Gabriel comes back. The little devil on his shoulder makes him regret not looking for more, not searching the videos and having some time to play.

\---

The next time it’s too easy. Gabriel hands McCree his phone.

“Here, vaquero,” the commander says and Jesse stares at it like he has been handed the reason he was meant to be on this world. “Jack needs me for something and I promised Ana I would send some e-mails she needs me to. The lists and what you need to send are attached in our last conversation so you can look it up. _Only_ that conversation. Can you handle that for me?” Reyes asks with a raised eyebrow and Jesse swallows before licking his lips.

“Yessir!” He responds too loud and stands straight.

“Leave it in my office when you’re done. I shouldn’t take more than an hour.” Reyes walks past him in the hallway they bumped in and turns back. “You can be done in less than an hour, right?”

Jesse grins, “I like to take it slow and nice, but fer you? Whenever you want it.”

Gabriel frowns at him before he continues his path and turns the corner.

“Only that conversation,” Jesse repeats to himself. It sounded like a challenge he was ready to take.

He lies on Genji’s bed with the cyborg close by as they scroll through the conversation between Gabe and Jack. There’s a lot of talk about work, meetings and other serious stuff. But sometimes they strike gold, and find pictures. The latest is a photo sent by Jack, from his hips to his neck and is covered in bruises.

“Look what you did,” Morrison had wrote under it.

Jesse bites his lips as he imagines it’s his own body covered in marks and bruises Gabriel painted with his teeth and fingers. He feels the burn over his collarbones and hips, and the weight of his commander’s tongue and lips after in an attempt to care for the wounds that will remain for a few days. If he ever gets the chance, he’ll bring that up to Reyes as to why he should choose Jesse as his next lover: unlike Jack, who probably has the same SEP chemicals in his body as Gabriel, Jesse’s skin won’t heal as fast. The bruises will decorate his skin for days, maybe a week or so, reminding Gabriel he just can’t get enough of the cowboy.

Next comes a short video of Jack fucking Gabriel against a mirror. Reyes’ breath fogging up the glass around his mouth as Jack smiles to their reflection, proud of making this man crumble.

Between images, they read orders sent from Jack to Gabriel, things like “wear the red plug” or “the black and silver lingerie”, or wait in a certain position. Some texts were plane filth, things the Strike Commander of Overwatch wouldn’t say anywhere but in the confidence of Reyes and a locked door. Though Genji had to admit he was liking the words and pretended they were being told to him. The cyborg shuttered the higher the orders went, especially when the strike commander ordered Reyes to open himself as they talked. Between a work conversation, Morrison would give the lines “Slide one finger into you, move it softly” and “good boy, now take a second one”, and so on, until he knew Gabriel was ready, waiting in his room or office and Jack would say “I’ll be over in five.”

McCree’s thumb gets tired at some point and it looks like Jack and Gabe have been talking, and fucking, forever. There’s a part of him that wants to shut the phone off, the reason why he taught himself—or thought he did—out of the crush he had for Reyes. Both commanders had too much history, and whether they were something or not before he saw these images, it was too much for an ex-criminal to compete against.

“You’re thinking too much, and scrolling too little,” Genji brings him back from those degrading thoughts and sits up to look at him. “We can stop if you wish.”

“Nah, I’m enjoyin’ it, really.”

Genji raises a thick dark eyebrow and his eyes glow with too much knowledge. Back when both agents had started to grow on each other after a rocky start, Genji had plainly asked Jesse if he and Gabe were a thing. “Is it that noticeable?” McCree had asked, meaning if his crush on his commander was something even a blind man could see. He wasn’t ready for Genji to go on as to why it was noticeable from Reyes’ side, who apparently treated him differently compared to other agents.

Genji hasn’t mentioned if he still sees something different in Reyes, and McCree is too coward to ask in case he answers “not anymore”.

“You should do what he asked,” Genji insists. “We took enough time already. I can help you.”

“Thank ya, but I think I can manage—” Jesse stops when Gabriel’s phone rings and there’s the notification for new messages between him and Jack. His thumb hesitates over the arrow pointing down, not knowing what he should do. In the end, a twitch makes him hit the screen. Shit. Gabriel is supposed to be with Jack, if they notice the ‘read’ under the message they will know…

McCree’s train of thought trails off when he sees it’s a video. The thumbnail’s too blurry to tell what exactly is happening, but it still keeps him in place. Genji’s mechanical finger slowly appears in his field of vision. “What are you doin’?”

“They already know we read the message,” Genji says, “might as well enjoy our last day on this earth.”

\---

“Did you like what you saw?” McCree’s heart skips a beat when Gabriel asks him later that night in their weekly paper work session. He looks up from the file he’s reading and finds Gabriel smiling too tenderly.

“Sir?” McCree tries to keep his voice even.

“Ana is working on getting us a safe house in the Caribbean,” Gabriel explains and chuckles. “A low-key way of telling me you need a vacation.”

McCree laughs nervously and tries to make memory of the e-mail he worked on earlier after seeing the video he shouldn’t have. “Yeah, she’s sneaky, but I’m glad to have her on my side.”

“It’s not like it’s me that doesn’t want to give you guys more days off,” Gabriel defends himself.

“I know, Gabe. But I think she’s also sayin’ you need the days off, too.” McCree points at him with a pen. “When was the last time you have a vacation?”

“Before I signed a contract for Overwatch.” McCree laughs at his commander’s answer, but Gabriel’s looking at him in a way that tells him he’s not kidding.

“That’s just wrong, boss,” the cowboy drawls. “I hope Ana does get us that safe house. You could use a few days on the beach.”

Reyes scoffs, “Will I have a guy with bleached blonde hair come to my rescue if I drown?”

“Hey! Genji had dyed his hair before, I thought he knew what he was doin’!” McCree protests, knowing well his commander his teasing him when the cowboy went undercover as a lifeguard last year.

“Did it accord to you he had people doing that for him?” Gabriel tilts his head with a grin and McCree rolls his eyes and closes the folder before taking it over to a file cabinet.

After more teasing and more paperwork, Gabriel calls it a night and Jesse waves a lazy goodbye and leaves the office, leaving behind the colorful serape the cowboy wears when nights get chilly around base. The one Gabriel got him five Christmases ago and fixes up when it has a rip.

\---

Genji first points out Reyes knows about their game to McCree after the commander tried to hide his phone as he walked down a hall in front of Genji and missed the pocket, causing the device to clatter to the floor. But Gabriel kept on walking until he turned the corner and never returned for it. Of course, Genji had grabbed it before anyone noticed and followed where the commander had gone, but he went on without a care.

McCree agrees it’s suspicious when the code is still the same as it was when they unlocked it the first time. But when the screen is covered by Gabriel’s moaning face as he fucks himself with a dildo, too big to have been an easy task, they forget about it for five minutes. Then forget about it again when they see pictures of Gabriel, parading in front of a mirror in what they assume are a new pair of lacey white panties under his tactical uniform. His pants are down to his knees, hiding most of the white stockings that connect to the underwear. McCree is actually furious there’s only one picture of him in those, which he sends to himself. Genji doesn’t ask for a forward, and McCree doesn’t offer.

When he’s cock is aching and tenting his pants, when he’s about to take care of it, Genji shoves the phone away and saddles the cowboy’s hips, making him groan when the pressure pushes his dick down. “I’m surprised you’ve let me see _your commander_ this way.” McCree catches the way the cyborg says ‘your commander’, as if Reyes truly belongs to Jesse. And McCree wants to clench his teeth, sink them on Gabe’s skin to truly make the statement, in front of Morrison even, without a care. “I can leave you alone, I’ve had my fun.”

McCree chuckles, “Bet you wish we saw more of Morrison.”

“Of course, but from what I’ve seen, I think I can get it out of him, sooner or later.”

McCree raises an eyebrow, “Oh, yeah? Does it involve me?”

The cyborg nods with wicked eyes, “But for now, let’s take care of ourselves.”

\---

_Since you’re not getting the hint, come by my office at lunch to get it back_

Jesse reads the message through groggy eyes when he wakes up, and the image attached to it doesn’t process in his mind even after his vision clears up.

Gabriel Fucking Reyes, laying naked on his bed, arching his back perfectly as Jesse’s serape drapes over certain parts of his body, one being the noticeable bulge. McCree sits right up and his morning wood twitches with more pleads for release.

He doesn’t show Genji, just tells him about it. Genji smirks at him before lunch and tells him: “Go get him tiger.”

The walk to Reyes’ office is longer than other times, he even thinks he got lost at some point after memorizing every turn. His palm sweat too much and his lips go dry too often for his tongue to slide between them. He thinks everyone knows what he’s about to do, or if something’s about to happen. He took the image as an invitation, but what if it wasn’t? Gabe said he didn’t get the hint; McCree could’ve lost his chance.

The cowboy shakes his head as he reaches the door and stands straight in front of it. He doesn’t think of that. Gabriel could’ve just handed him back the serape if McCree indeed had lost his chance. There was no need of putting something like that in front of Jesse’s eyes and pulling it away. From what Jesse had seen, Gabe was needy, and once he got in the mood, he needed to be satisfy.

He takes so long to knock, Reyes opens the door for him, but instead of the soft, welcoming gaze McCree expects, Gabriel just frowns at him and shoves the serape into his hands. “I can’t wait around all day, McCree. And from your schedule, neither can you.”

“Oh,” the sound slips from McCree’s mouth and he can’t hide the disappointment as he looks down at it. He does notice the new patch up tear it used to have before he left it behind.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him and crosses his arms. “You thought it’d be that easy, vaquero?” McCree looks at him again. “Because you saw me, you think you can waltz in here and I’ll bend for you?”

“No, sir.”

Gabriel scoffs and smirks at him, obviously mocking him. “If you really want this, you come back and show me.”

\---

His schedule begins with running laps with the rest of the team. He and Genji slow down, letting the rest go ahead, while McCree tells him what happened. The cyborg has a moment of laughter once Jesse ends.

“What’s so funny?” Jesse’s grumpy at the fact he was practically humiliated in front of the guy who’s at fault for McCree’s lust.

“You need to let him know how you want him. You’ve seen the way Jack does it, now you have to do it too.”

“You mean I should’ve just walked in there and taken him on his desk?”

“Not necessary. You have to show him what you’d do to him, make him want to want you just as much.”

“Alright,” Jesse pauses for a while, brainstorming ideas, but he can’t figure out. By the time they’re done running, he asks, “Do you have any suggestions?”

Genji smirks, “Glad you asked, because I do. Let the others go first to wash, run another lap with me.”

They don’t do anything on the track. Genji’s plan involves walking into an empty locker room. He turns McCree around and pins him against the lockers while he gets on his knees in front of the cowboy.

“Genji?” McCree asks, taken back.

“Record this and send it to your commander,” the cyborg says with confidence. “Once he sees you ordering me around, getting what you want, he’ll start softening up for you.”

“Are you sure?” McCree asks as he pulls out his phone.

“I am, now, tell me what to do, cowboy.”

McCree smirks down at him before he presses the record button and starts caressing up Genji’s face to his hair. Once his hand is where he wants it, he grabs at the short dark hair and pulls Genji to rub his face against the growing bulge under his sweats. His friend mouths at it, not caring of the moist fabric or the smell.

“You were so needy out there,” Jesse drawls, “so eager for me. Like always.” Genji mouths some more while he hums in appreciation. His hands slide up to pull down Jesse’s pants, but he pulls Genji by the hair to stop him, causing the ninja to hiss. “ _Not yet_.” Genji bites his lip in response before he’s allowed to get closer again. He keeps mouthing and rubbing his lips around McCree’s hardening cock as it begins to tent his sweats. McCree shifts on his feet, feeling ready to let the cyborg take him in his mouth. But he must show his own restrain if he wants to tame Reyes. He must show he can manage such a task. It seems easy when Morrison does it, but they’ve also been doing it for years. Gabe already submits to him out of habit. McCree will be someone new to test.

Genji does a good job at looking hungry for Jesse’s cock. His pupils start to blacken as he keeps looking up to the cowboy, asking for permission. “Go on,” Jesse permits as he outlines Genji’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Take my fat cock in that pretty mouth of yers.”

Genji licks his lips and pulls down Jesse’s pants and boxers in one go. He mouths up the length firsts and then licks the veins. McCree bites his tongue from sounding so vulnerable for Gabriel. Instead he starts talking again, “All pretty on yer knees fer me. Don’t even wait for me to shower. You like how I taste?” Genji hums in appreciation and kisses the swollen head of Jesse’s cock. “Course you do. Show me how much, go on.” Genji goes to take it in his mouth, but McCree moves it away and slaps it lightly against Genji’s cheek instead. Then he draws his lips before slapping it against the bottom one. “That’s right, know when you can.”

Genji whines as McCree keeps teasing him, only letting his head near the cyborg’s lips before pulling away. McCree laughs low and gravelly, and finally settles his loaded dick on Genji’s bottom lip to slide it inside. He moans as sensual as he can, and makes sure the camera catches the way his free hand fists at Genji’s hair, pushing him to take him deeper. Genji’s mouth is scorching around him, and the fact that this video will, hopefully, be viewed by Reyes makes the orgasm in McCree coil faster. But he has to hold on.

“Mmm, that pretty mouth feels great, Gen. You use it to make yourself look big, but look at ya. On yer knees in this dirty floor, taking my big, sweaty cock in you.” Jesse’s breath stutters when Genji’s tongue flickers under his dick. “Yeah, keep doin’ that. Such a good boy fer me.” The cyborg’s eyelids flutter as his cheeks hollow.

McCree continues his drawls and sweet words as he pulls at Genji’s hair or caresses his cheek and plumbed bottom lip to encourage him. He notices the video has been going for more than five minutes and decides its enough. He grabs Genji’s head and starts fucking into him, sending a message to Gabriel that he will be in that position, that he will be used just like Genji is.

“You want my sweet seed, Genji?”

Genji moans, “Yes.”

“Good,” McCree says, hopes his smile is heard in that simple word, before he thrust one more time into Genji’s mouth and comes down his throat.

\---

After that, McCree can’t seem to stop himself. Once he’s showered and getting ready for an escort mission, he lies on his bed and rubs himself until his bulge is bigger than normal. He snaps a picture and sends it to Reyes, along with the words “all ready for another round if ya need me.” Gabriel hadn’t said anything about the video when McCree sent it as soon as he was done with Genji, but he know his commander had seen it. And quickly, the photo gets the green checkmark of also being seen. The cowboy scoffs before he continues getting ready, ignoring now the hard on between his legs and how much he wants to barge into Reyes’ office to take care of it.

Next, he makes sure to take a late night shower after the mission, and record himself slowly, and torturously, jerking himself off as he speaks to Reyes.

“Been thinkin’ of ya all day,” the cowboy purrs behind the phone as he watches his own hand jerking up the length of his weeping, wet cock. “Imaginin’ that beautiful mouth of yers around this fat cock. How gorgeous you’d look on yer knees, taking it all in.” He makes sure to drawl on the ‘all’, and groans when he feels his orgasm pooling in his stomach. He can pictures Gabriel, fully clothed, on his knees, wet from the shower, his own cock restrained under his pants, but McCree won’t touch him. He just wants his own pleasure. He comes with a breathless gasp and stops recording after giving a few more gentle strokes.

It’s Genji’s idea to record them fucking on the table where Blackwatch usually does their briefing. Genji’s back is towards McCree and the phone camera, as his round ass jiggles on top of McCree, taking his cock like life depends on it, giving Reyes a real show of how needy McCree makes him.

He sends more pictures sprinkled during the week, along with messages of what McCree will do to Reyes once he gets his hands on, because he knows he will get his commander. And he lets him know. McCree can see his own confidence growing the more he does it. He’s always had a high opinion of himself, and walked the earth like he created it. But this was different. He never saw himself playing this kind of game, this kind of possession and control, less with a man like Reyes.

But now all he can think of is being on top of Gabriel, using him as he wants, and giving Reyes what he needs. If he doesn’t get it soon, he will barge in to find it.

\---

It’s almost two weeks after his encounter with Reyes, and Blackwatch is set around the table Genji and McCree used last week, if Reyes remembers or feels something about it, he doesn’t let it show. He reads from his tablet the information for his agents without breaking character. While McCree, sitting in the last chair, rubs himself hard under the table, and snaps a quick picture. He sends it through his e-mail to Reyes, making sure the subject is something to catch his eyes when he sees the notification, and waits, carefully watching his commander.

Reyes stops midsentence and McCree grins in victory. Then his commander continues like nothing, but that faltering moment is enough for Jesse to know he is getting a reaction from Reyes.

After the agents are dismissed, Jesse waits to be left alone with Gabriel, and stands up, his bulge still visibly interested . He walks to his commander, making sure every step is clearly heard over the carpeted floor. Reyes gazes up from his tablet, looking from his agent’s boots, up his legs. His jaw works when he spots the image he was sent earlier, and meets eyes with Jesse, who tips his hat at him.

“Lookin’ thirsty there, boss,” the cowboy comments. “Hope you’re likin’ my gifts.”

Gabriel breathes in and answers, “Hope you’re liking sleeping on that lonely bed.”

Jesse scoffs, not letting his grin fade, “You’ve seen what I’ve done in those videos, my bed’s hardly lonely.”

Gabriel drops his arms at his sides and frowns, “No reason to need me then.” He makes a turn to leave the room, but McCree is not ready to let him go and grabs his wrists.

“Don’t be like that, angel,” McCree says as softly as he can. “Lately, all I can think about is you. That time in the shower?” McCree steps closer to him and speaks close to his ear, murmuring the profanities. “I meant it, all you, on yer pretty knees, lips plumb from takin’ my cock and eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. What’d you think got me so hard?” The cowboy pushes his hips forward just a light bit for Gabriel to feel him, but pulls away quickly to tease. He notices the man swallowing hard. “Yer body, beautiful thighs apart, hole ready for me and yer gorgeous face against yer bed as is push ya down to take me.”

McCree maneuvers them around and shoves Gabriel against the table, making sure his groin gets pushed to the furniture. He presses his own body behind Gabriel’s and continues whispering over his shoulder. “I wonder if yer wearin’ that pretty little white thing I saw in the photo, you know the one. All lacey and delicate. I could rip it with my bare teeth and release your breathtaking body to me.”

“McCree,” Gabriel says sharply through clenching teeth as his hands fall to the table for leverage.

“You look like heaven in white, sugar. And I’m the right devil to drag ya down.” He works from behind to unbutton his commander’s pants and then digs his fingers around the waist band until they end up in the curve of his lower back. Gabriel’s breath hitches and McCree smiles before he lowers the piece of clothing and slips his hand inside, ready to search what he looks for.

There’s no lace, but neither boxers. In fact, there’s no type of underwear. But McCree does find a plug tucked between Gabriel’s cheeks and he chuckles. “I see yer ready. And this early in the morning, commander?” McCree hums. “This little thing better be for me, because I’m done waitin’. Or is it for Jack?” he growls the last part and though Gabriel arches his back to rub his ass against McCree’s hardening cock, he doesn’t answer verbally. And Jesse knows it is for Jack.

His free hand comes around to grab Reyes’ chin and holds him in place. He hasn’t come all this way, held his feelings for this long, and gotten himself this deep just to have the blonde with blue eyes take it from him. “Ya better cancel on him, because I’m in the mood to hunt tonight, and I don’t care if I walk in on you two. I will pry him away n’fuck ya right in front of him. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Gabriel moans and jerks his hips again, looking for friction, for some kind of release. “I’ll fuck ya in front of the whole base just to keep ev’ry one away. Thought yer affair with Jack would continue after ya sent me that delicious picture of yerself? No, sweetheart. Once I set my eyes and hands on you, no one else can touch you unless I say so.”

When Gabriel starts breathing heavily, and McCree feels he’s about to explode, he steps back. Gabriel’s shoulders drop and he looks over his shoulder, eye blown and foggy with want. “I’ll see ya tonight.”

\---

‘ _On my way, and that plug better still be in place_.’ McCree sends to Gabriel as he’s getting ready after a nice, warm shower. He wears regular jeans and a shirt. He thinks over taking the hat, but decides to also wear it, along with the boot with spurs, he wants Gabriel to hear his hunter getting closer.

When he arrives at Gabriel’s room, he knocks and doesn’t have to wait long before the door slides opened. Gabriel stands near, arms crossed, no beanie, his usual cargo pants and boots and a thight black shirt. “Evenin’, angel.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel greets.

“I’m assumin’ we have to talk ‘bout it before we start,” Jesse says as he steps closer.

“What makes you think something will starts at all?”

Jesse’s bravado falters for a second after Gabriel’s words, but he chuckles and continues his suave stalk to the commander. His thumbs are hooked on the bell hops, pants tight to showcase the goods between his legs and chest puffed out in victory. His right hand moves to caress Gabriel’s jaw and the fact that the commander allows him tells him enough. “C’mon, sugar,” Jesse purrs as he closes the remaining distances and his breaths brushes against Gabriel’s ear. “Ya want me, n’I want ya like crazy. And I will turn ya into a madman once I’m done with ya, trust me.”

Gabriel’s Adam’s apple bobs, giving away his vulnerability, “A lot of talk.”

“N’here comes the walk,” Jesse finishes as he moves Gabriel’s chin towards him and captures his lips with his own. He tells Gabriel everything he has said through the videos in the kiss. _Gabriel will be his. He will drive him crazy. He will break him. He will cherish his gorgeous body and make him scream until morning._

Gabriel answers with a kiss of his own, inhaling the cowboy’s clean scent and his head spins, the rooms feels smaller and he turns liquid when Jesse wraps his arms around him tight, not letting him escape. McCree starts pushing him back and around the small apartment until they reach the commander’s bed. “On your back, sweetheart,” Jesse orders and Gabriel obeys after giving him a quick kiss that makes Jesse smirks.

Gabriel lies down, so obedient, and sways his hips from side to side as he settles, obviously tempting Jesse to pounce on him already. Instead, Jesse undoes the button of Gabriel’s pants and his eyes widen when he sees a hint of white. “Fuck, angel,” he lowers the pants with the help of Gabriel and he sees the rest. The same white lace panties Gabriel had on the picture. Jesse doesn’t care if it looks desperate, if it’s not what Gabriel expects, he pulls Gabriel’s boots and pants off so his hands can roam freely over the tight stockings and trace the straps that connect to the underwear. Gabriel raises and lowers his knees, showing off his legs and how meaty his thighs are. “I just wanna eat ya up.”

The comment actually makes Gabriel chuckle lazily as his hand travels up his stomach, taking his shirt with him. Jesse follows it with his gaze and spots a matching chest piece under it. His pupils blown and a growl trembles in his chest before he leans over and kisses Gabriel again. The commander arcs to the pleasure, to the weight of his agent’s body over his own, trapping him in place. Jesse pulls the shirt off Gabriel and kisses down the man’s jaw, neck and spectacular chest. The lingerie pops exquisitely and obscenely. It’s a holy image disguising a sin.

“You are gorgeous, Gabriel,” Jesse praises against Gabriel’s hot skin. “So pretty fer me. So delicious and hot, angel. Mi luna.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel sounds dizzy and low on air.

“Mi cielo, mi angel, mis estrellas. Que delicia,” he continues to kiss and praise, to write words on Gabriel’s body that will fade with sweat as the night continues. He loves the way Gabriel’s body moves and the sounds from his plumb lips. He could just lie there and drink them all up until he’s drunk.

When Jesse has enough taste of Gabriel and the older man’s scent kicks in, he lets himself go. He becomes the man Gabriel saw in the videos. The smirk returns to his face as he undresses over Gabriel and enjoys the commander’s blown pupils exploring his body as he does it. Once there’s no clothing on him, he crawls over Reyes again. “There’s so much I wanna do to ya I don’t even know where to start, mi dulce.”

Gabriel’s jaw tenses, as if he wants to give and idea, but knows better. Jesse can’t keep his eyes off the man’s swollen lips and decides to kiss him again while ideas spiral in his mind. One comes to mind soon enough. He crawls and saddles on Gabriel’s chest as he hold the commander’s arms over his head. His hard, fat cock comes in contact with Gabriel’s lips as he teases him, pushing forward and back when Reyes opens his mouth. “Hungry, aren’t ya? Needy for this. How long have ya wanted to taste me, sugar? Do ya dream of it all the time?” His cock outlines Gabriel’s mouth softly and Gabriel’s eyelids flutter. “I sure can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout ya. At my mercy, with my cock in your mouth, then your little hole, dripping my come—yeah,” Jesse hisses when Gabriel licks his lips unexpectedly, brushing the tip of his tongue over the swollen head of Jesse’s cock. “Ya are beautiful, Gabe. As perfect as an angel, but dirty as the devil. Can’t wait to ruin this pretty piece, and this lingerie too.” Jesse laughs at his own jokes and gets a small groan from the commander.

Jesse actually enjoys the teasing, even if his gut coils with anticipation to feel Gabriel’s mouth around him. It still terrifies him. This is a moment he has been dreaming of for years and to finally have it coming true, it can either go bad—which he highly doubts it—or go beyond his expectations and blown him away.

When he thinks it’s enough, when Gabriel is pouting to have him, Jesse pushes inside the commander’s mouth and his world turns upside down. Gabriel gets to work quickly, lapping and sucking, mouth hot and velvety around Jesse. It’s better than his wildest dreams, greater than how he thought it would feel from his fantasies. His thighs quicker too son and he needs to hold himself with both hands planted over Gabriel’s head. The commander leaves his own hands laid where Jesse had left him, like he should. Jesse’s hips jerk, wanting more of Gabriel, wanting to feel his limits, wanting to break them. “Yeah,” he tries to speak as firmly as he can. “It’s just as good as I thought it would be.” The cowboy chuckles. “So perfect fer me, mi luna. So beautiful and obedient. Ya do this so damn well. I could stay here all night and tire that sharp jaw of yers.” Jesse rambles on anything his delirious mind can think of as long as it keeps him away from finishing too soon.

His hands scramble over the mattress until he tangles them with Gabriel’s and holds on for dear life, “Ya suckin’ the life at out me, sweetheart.” He laughs weakly and sighs, “Don’t dare to stop, Reyes. Don’t ya dare or I’ll have to wreck that throat of yers.” It’s a threat that makes Gabriel moan around Jesse, sending lightning through his cock and up his spine. “Fuck— I knew this mouth was so much better around my fat cock than givin’ orders. This is where yer meant to be, my sweetheart, on your back, takin’ me in all the way,” he drawls the ‘all’ like he did in the shower video, reminding Gabriel vividly how thirsty that scene got him, how he was about to find Jesse there and take him, but had stopped himself from rewarding the cowboy after a short time.

Jesse feels it’s enough and needs a break or he’ll collapse soon. When he pulls away, Gabriel tries to follow, causing Jesse to push him back with a gentle grip around his neck. The commander whines and his beautiful brown eyes twinkle with desire. Jesse almost gives in and lets him have it, almost.

“Now look at this,” Jesse says as he sits by Gabriel and notices the outline of a trapped cock under the lace. “So pretty and dirty, commander. My mouth is watering.” Jesse lowers and presses his mouth to the fabric, teasing Gabriel and mouthing as he coos, “I bet ya taste just as good as ya look. I can already smell ya. Sweet as candy.” Jesse hums and Gabriel’s hips twitch in reaction. The cowboy plays with the waistline of the underwear, sliding it between the fabric and the skin, causing a shiver where he touches.

Slowly he unveils Gabriel’s swollen cock and his mouth waters; it looks prettier and tastier up close and personal. Gabriel’s true musk comes and Jesse wastes no time on licking a stripe up the length. The cock twitches, finally feeling something human and intimate besides the lace, and Gabriel sighs along as his fingers dig into the mattress. Gabriel is shorter than McCree, but thicker. Jesse opens up his mouth to take Gabriel whole, not wanting to hold back or wait. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Gabriel weights heavy on his tongue. Jesse moans more than necessary, he wants Gabriel to know how good he is, to keep praising him without words. It seems Gabriel feels it all over his bones by the way he arcs and squirms under Jesse. The cowboy’s hands move over the commander, caressing his thighs and hips and wherever they can reach. Jesse traces the patterns on the lingerie until he comes across a perky nipple, so sharp in contrast to the delicate lace. McCree pushes the piece to the side so he can reach the knob and starts pinching and twisting playfully, adding a special touch to the moment between them.

“Jesse, please,” Gabriel pleads with a glossy gaze, “I need you.”

“Oh, ya have me, pumpkin,” Jesse kisses the Crown of Gabriel cock, “Just like I have ya.” Jesse pushes the pantie aside and brushes his fingers over Gabriel’s taint until he comes in contact with the plug. “Well, well, I see it’s still here, but I wonder…” The cowboy trails as he pulls away and his eyes become darker and dangerous. “Did it stay there or did Jack put it back in after using you?”

“It stayed,” Gabriel answers quickly, and Jesse isn’t sure he believes him.

“Let’s check, shall we?” Jesse moves over and grabs Gabriel’s phone from the nightstand, where he quickly spotted it when Gabriel laid on the bed. He unlocks it, using the same password. “Haven’t changed the password, huh? Ya lil tease, wantin’ to be caught n’seen.” Jesse checks the conversation between Gabriel and Jack and in fact sees when Gabriel wrote to him, cancelling their meet up because he was tired. Jack insisted on coming over and fucking Gabriel while he slept—an idea Jesse will save for later—Gabriel himself said it was tempting, but still declined. “What’s this?” Jesse asks, mocking, as he sees Gabriel sent Jack a picture as an apology for cancelling and a promise. Gabriel’s kneeling on the bed with a black lingerie, a piece that still looks beautiful on the man.

Jesse feels his chest swelling with pride when he realizes Gabriel cancelled on Jack for him. Gabriel isn’t tired at all, he’s right underneath Gabriel, gasping and begging to be fucked. Even if it was for one night, Jesse is still happy and it’s enough. He doesn’t care if tomorrow Gabriel will go back to Jack, he tells himself this is enough. When he locks the phone and looks back at Gabriel, dreamy gaze on Jesse and parted, plumb lips asking for more, Jesse is sure he won’t be able to stay away from the commander ever again.

“I want to take ya in so many ways, darlin’. Where do I begin?” Jesse brushes a hand over Gabriel’s body, admiring God’s work—and the SEP and years of training. Gabriel is his for tonight, and he’ll make sure to make it the longest night in their lives.

Jesse still grabs more lube and a condom from where Gabriel has them in the drawer of the nightstand, he whistles to the colorful toy Gabriel must have used to help him open up for the plug, but leaves it there, he doesn’t want anything else giving Gabriel pleasure but his own cock for now. He keeps Gabriel opened with his slicked fingers while he pumps his own cock with lube and thinks how to take the commander first. The many ideas break apart when he sees Gabriel’s decadent, round ass laid out for him, like two perfect hills for him to take over. He wants to pull them apart and squeeze between them, see them jiggle with every thrust and slap them until they’re red.

“Here I go, angel,” Jesse wants Gabriel as he settles on the back Gabriel’s thighs and rubs his ass cheeks. “Ready to take me?”

“Yes,” Gabriel murmurs, holding on to a pillow he pulled closer.

Jesse huffs and teases, “Think ya can handle me?”

“Please, Jesse,” Gabriel says, looking over his shoulder with a burning need in his eyes. “I need you, now.”

“Fuck,” Jesse curses under his breath, “Don’t need to tell me twice.” Jesse parts the delicious cheeks and spits into the gapping pucker before he starts sliding in. The tip of his cock enters and he grins as he decides to pull back and ford in short thrusts. He does it with the thought to tease Gabriel, but it ends up riling himself up, which he did not expect. Is the thought of not being able to push deeper, the idea that he can’t have Gabriel yet for some reason. He uses that to remain at bay and only gets a sneak peak of the hot ring around his crown before pulling away.

The man below him groans in frustration, pushing his hips back. “More,” he growls, like he’s entitled to ask.

Jesse chuckles darkly, letting Gabriel know how silly he sounds. “You’ll get what I gave ya, sunshine. Nothing more, nothing less, and it’ll be enough.” Gabriel groans again and buries his face into the pillow, partly from the words coming out of Jesse and from the little hints of what he’ll receive when the cowboy’s cock pokes his hole.

Finally, Jesse gives in and sinks deeper, watching his cock getting swallowed by Gabriel and trapped in his hot walls. “Oh, yeah… this is beautiful.” Gabriel can feel his face heating up, a natural thing in this situation. He’s exposed to Jesse now, vulnerable and free to use as the cowboy wants. There’s no turning back at this point. “I need to remember this forever.” Jesse grabs Gabriel’s phone and pulls one cheek apart to take a picture of the stretched ring around his cock. But it’s not enough. His hips starts moving and he records it. He records his soft moans and how they go higher the deeper in thrusts into Gabriel. He captures every jiggle Gabriel’s ass makes along with his hand slapping across it.

Jesse pulls out and the camera focuses on his shinny cock and a bead of come that drips out before he goes back in. He stops after a while, needing both hands to hold on to Gabriel’s hips as he picks up the pace, ramming into Gabriel, running after his own pleasure and wanting to pull Gabriel apart piece by piece.

Reyes can’t keep his mouth shut, he becomes more chatty and whimpery with time. More than in the videos with Jack, Jesse recalls. A wolfish grin forms on the cowboy’s lips as he thinks Gabriel is better with him than with Jack. They move on the bed like they’ve been lovers for decades and on the field is no different. They’ve been working side by side since Jesse joined, growing into each other’s style and filling in the missing gaps with what the other needs. It’s no surprise to Jesse it feels like the earth quakes when they clash like this. He’s been searching his whole life for someone of his level, for someone to make him whole. Gabriel is the one and he bites the man’s neck to mark him, to prove they belong to each other.

“Ya feel so good, mi luna,” Jesse pants against Gabriel’s sweaty shoulder. “Yer gorgeous, I can hardly contain myself. But I will break ya before ya break me, I promise. I’m gonna make ya feel so good, ya won’t need anyone else, but me.”

Gabriel bites his lip from saying how, surprisingly, he’s making him feel so much better than Jack has. There was something hidden inside of him that didn’t know he needed Jesse this much. He lets the cowboy use him and fuck him anyway he wants even if he won’t be able to walk. He doesn’t want to leave this behind. He’s even afraid to close his eyes and open them to an empty bed, having this all be a dream.

Jesse starts to slow down until he pulls out, forcefully. Gabriel cries to the loss and feels too empty, but doesn’t have much time to word out any protests as Jesse turns him around and kisses him passionately, drowning every word he was gonna voice. As they kiss and nibble on their lips, Jesse gets comfortable between Gabriel’s legs and pulls his thighs u around him, lining his cock with Gabriel’s entrance. “Here I go again,” he says Gabriel before ramming into him again, and Gabriel gasps in return.

This is when the bruises come. Gabriel holds on to Jesse’s shoulders and arms and bites down on his collarbones and neck hard enough to leave blooming patches. Jesse hisses and smiles to the burning, he was starting to wonder if he was good enough after seeing Jack’s bruised body, he wanted his own bruises as mementos of this night. He makes sure to leave mark of his fingertips under Gabriel’s thighs as he grips on them and continues his feral movements against the commander’s body. He moves like the wild waves of a raging ocean. Like a violent wind during a hurricane. Gabriel holds on like he will be swept away from Jesse as the orgasm builds in his gut. Jesse hits the perfect spot and his eyes widen as his brain tingles. Jesse catches the expression and laughs before he caresses the older man’s cheeks, cooing him with more words.

Gabriel’s starting to believe he belongs to Jesse alone. That he will be lost and missing a piece of him if the cowboy leaves the room. He’s not sure if he likes it yet. It’s terrifying to depend on someone that can walk away. That’s why he kept going to Jack. No matter what happened between them, they were each other’s safety net. They always fell back on their beds like nothing ever happened and their bodies would reconnect, making them feel like new.

He knows Jesse won’t walk away once this is over. He has come to know the cowboy this deeply and knows he gives it his all when he wants something. If he truly wants Gabriel as much as he says, he will remain through the night and piece Gabriel back together to break him once more when it’s dark again.

“I’m close, Jesse,” Gabriel murmurs and Jesse thrusts deep into him, both moan together, the melody of pleasure and passion.

McCree kisses Gabriel, pulling him to move on top as Jesse lies on his back. Gabriel saddles him smoothly, used to this. “Don’t look away from me, baby.” Gabriel whimpers to the name. “I want to see yer beautiful face as ya come.”

Gabriel nods as he lifts himself, desperate to ride Jesse. He holds on to Jesse’s heavy cock and sinks lower and lower, taking him by inch. Jesse’s toes curls when Gabriel sits on his crotch, his tight balls coming in contact with Gabriel’s ass. The commander sways his hips, adjusting to this new angle and his weight pushing down on Jesse instead. Jesse remembers the phone and desperately searches for it again to take a picture before he starts recording. He watches Gabriel looking lazily at the camera; high on the clouds.

“Bounce, honey, I wanna see ya move,” Jesse smiles and Gabriel blushes, but he starts bouncing in seconds. Soft jumps to starts, then lifts up to get off Jesse’s cock completely just to fall back on it. Jesse hopes the sound of skin against skin is caught on camera; it’s the perfect touch to the obscene moment. He stops recording when his hand trembles.

Gabriel rests his head back and closes his eyes, not afraid of Jesse running anymore by the iron grip on his waist. “Ya keep mesmerizin’ me, sugar.” Jesse slaps one cheek as Gabriel continues, encouraged by it more than anything. “Leavin’ breathless. I wanna pin ya against a wall. Break the bed as I bury ya in it. Fuck ya against the window, against that mirror to so ya can see yerself being wrecked by yer agent.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel sighs, his thighs quivering as his orgasm approaches.

“Nah, don’t stop,” Jesse’s grip becomes stronger as he lifts his hips and starts thrusting up into Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes snap open from the hazy moment, getting him wide awake and aware how real this all is. Jesse is sweating under him. He can feel the cowboy’s galloping heart under the palm of his hand and his own up in his throat from the violent way Jesse fucks him.

“Jesse!” Gabriel cries as he comes. White ribbons burst to the air, across Jesse’s chest as the cowboy stops with a satisfied sigh and smile. He’s glad he didn’t reach out to record it with the phone. He didn’t want to miss a thing or worry it won’t show well on camera.

Gabriel blushes even more when Jesse wipes some of the commander’s come from his cheek and licks it off. “I’m gonna clean ya real nice once I’m done,” Jesse promises. “Now, turn around fer me, darlin’. I need to have the other great view of ya.”

Gabriel still moves even if his bones tremble. He wants Jesse to finish him off, to continue using him until he collapses. He aligns himself, lets Jesse hold and guide his own cock as Gabriel sits back to the familiar member. Jesse’s hands return to his ass, parting them and squeezing them with each bounce the commander makes. The cowboy can’t get enough of his cock being swallowed by the hot rim and the small peaks he gets of his swollen head. If he didn’t have the condom, he would’ve come already from how many times he looks at the obscene picture.

The commander stretches back as he continues to moan and make a show of it all. His hourglass figure drives Jesse crazy and his hands can’t stop traveling over every curve. He grabs the phone again and wipes the camera lens with the bedsheet before he starts recording. He coos Gabriel for him, says more filth and praises, enough for Gabriel to move the right way and bounce faster as well as sitting on Jesse for a longer time so his cock can be deeper in him. He stops the video when he’s close.

“I’m gonna come all over yer back,” Jesse informs him, aware that if Gabriel doesn’t want it, he would say so. The way Gabriel bounces faster makes him believes he wants it badly. To feel his hot seed over his skin.

Jesse pushes the commander off him lightly and grabs the phone again, feeling he won’t have time. He pulls the condom off and only needs to jerk himself a couple of times before he’s coming al over the older man’s back. Gabriel moves slowly, showing off his shoulder blades and muscles as they ripped with white strings over his dark skin. It looks as enticing as Jesse imagined. “On yer stomach,” Jesse commands and Gabriel is gladly to do it, to rest.

While Gabriel lies, Jesse has a nice quick photoshoot of the man’s still gaping hole and decorated back. He continues to call Gabriel sweet names that make him blush and words he wants to have carved in his feverish skin. Jesse turns him around and whistles to the already half hard cock poking out of the lacey pantie, and snaps a few pictures of it as well. He sends himself everything he recorded and took a picture of. He hears his phone ringing to every message and smiles to the idea that it will be like Christmas when he checks it.

Then he puts the phone back on Gabriel’s nightstand without deleting the photos and videos. He’s sure the commander will also appreciate the gifts. “If ya want, I know someone we can bring along to help out this time,” Jesse crawls closer and Gabriel meets him halfway for hungry kiss. “Just this once.” Jesse kisses him again and Gabriel whines. “Porque tú eres mi luna ahora. [Because you’re my moon now.]”

\---

Jack’s phone pings when he’s brushing his teeth before bed. He smiles fondly when he sees Gabriel’s name in the notification along with the icon that he sent a photo. But his smile turns into a thin line when he sees the picture and its faced with McCree and Gabriel’s mouth around his cock while Genji Shimada fucks his dear friend and gives the camera the peace sign.

A new message comes up, a video this time and Jack doesn’t hesitate to press play. It’s from Genji’s angle as he fucks Gabriel with little mercy, holding to his hip while touring over Gabriel’s back and ass. Jack can’t help how he licks his lips to the scene of Genji’s cock, swollen under a condom, poking in and out of Gabriel. It’s a view he’s used to, but something new peaks his interest. Along the image, over Gabriel’s muffled moans, Genji speaks, “You shouldn’t have let your pet unoccupied, commander.” He sounds smug even with the cracking tone halfway when he thrust deep into Gabriel. “But you don’t have to be left out of this, Jack. And Gabriel is not the only one willing to be used by you.”

Jack huffs to the invitation, the kid has nerves. He’s dangerous, wild and unhinged. Someone who needs to be tamed by a firm hand and Jack hasn’t gotten a challenge in a while. He locks his phone, he will let them have their fun for now, let them keep Gabriel loose for the morning and Genji feeling like he’s in control before Jack puts him underneath him.

\---

The sunlight starts to fade over Jesse’s closed eyelids and they flutter open. The first thing he does is smile when he feels a warm body against his own, then he remembers what happened. How he came and took Gabriel, how they both came together and let their hearts ran as fast as they could alongside each other. He looks to his other side and Genji’s there too, back towards the cowboy as he’s curled. The second round wasn’t bad either. He knew Genji needed some release after all the pictures and once Gabriel agreed he knew it was best to give him the satisfaction of being wanted by more than one person before Jesse really sinks his teeth into him.

“Morning,” Jesse sits up to the new voice and finds Jack at the foot of the bed in half a uniform like Gabriel was when Jesse came to the room the night before. The blonde examines the scene in front of him before he comments, “Seems you had fun.” He walks towards Gabe when the commander stirs and crouches down, placing a hand on his friend’s cheek. Jesse wants to growl at him, pull Gabriel into his arm. Jack already had him for too long; Gabriel wanted him now. “Did they treat you right, Gabe?” Gabriel nods with a lazy smile and Jack huffs, still caressing Gabriel, “Is he better than me?”

Gabriel hesitates, “I don’t wanna start a civil war, Jackie.”

Jack laughs, “Fair enough.” The blonde straightens and walks around the bed, Jesse follows him with his gaze as he leans over Genji and does the same. As if he was being pulled by strings, Genji the hand on his cheek until he sits up and his eyes soften to be so near Jack. Morison smiles down to him, tender, yet Jesse feels a bit of possessive towards Genji too, even if he knows he’ll be in good hands. “I guess it’s time I find someone new to claim.”


End file.
